The Pains of Love
by Gracilynn
Summary: The guys finds a homeless girl in an alley of NYC and they take her in. Soon she and a certain turtle become closer than friends... Is this romance going to work out? Or is it going to cause more problems then they began with? -I did not copy this story from "icecreamkittay" as that was the account my original work was on, but I forgot my password.-
1. Chapter 1

It all started on a windy night during a very cold Winter in New York City. A night when a family should be curled p together on a large couch watching a happy movie. A night when one should be out shopping with friends and chatting gaily of the newest gossip. Maybe spending a quiet night with a loved one.

Unfortunately, one teen girl didn't get to share the happiness of these simple luxuries. No, Instead, she sat huddled in an alleyway corner, fighting the wind to hold down the simple scraps of cloth and paper she had to keep warm as it made numb stubs of her fingers and blew her hir around until her scalp hurt.

She sat in her small corner, using all the will she had left to stay strong, but as the night wore on, she grew hopeless and tears came to her eyes. She began prating to herself. She never really had a religion, but she figured anything could help. She prayed for anything, just one little thing, to getter better in her life. Eventually her prayers wore down to sobs. She didn't care. She cried loudly, for only he wind was there to hear. No one could hear. No one cared.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard to he side of her. She jumped with fright and her crying was silenced. She waited. There was no sound, except or the wind and her own hammering heart. Finally, She spoke out.

"Hello?" She rasped, her voice worn by her crying and the vicious cold.

There was no answer. She listened, and suddenly the wind seemed to stop, and the night became unbearably quiet. Then she heard a sliding noise, and something softly bumped into her fingertips. She took in sharp breath as a wonderful smell wafted into her nostrils.

'Pizza?' She wondered, as she fumbled with the box, searching for the opening. Sh found the mall notch and thrust the top open. The blast of air that smacked her face next was almost overwhelming. She had completely forgotten for the time being how the box got there.

She pressed her freezing hands into it, uncaring of anything but the warmth and delicious smell.

She grabbed a piece and hastily crammed it into her mouth. She was lost in the taste of it as the cheese, sauce, and crunchy crust melted together onto her greedy tongue. She could not think of anything but how perfect it was, not only was it a treat for her empty stomach, but it was delicious.

Once she had impatiently chewed and swallowed the slice, her mind managed to wander back to the mysterious appearance of the pizza.

"Thank you." She found herself whispering. She wondered who could be her mystery angel. She hoped it hadn't left her yet. "Thank you!"She yelled, hoping her now silent angel could hear her.

She dug into the remaining pizza until her body felt warm for the first time in so long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 3rd Person

For the next few weeks, the angel would stop by. The girl grew happier, having something to live and hope for. She began to unfreeze, to get her mind working again. She started keeping track of time, like planning for the future. She figured out how long it took for the angel to come back and would ration out her food until he go a refill.

Most of the food was junk food. Almost all of it was take out. Mostly pizza, Chinese, and other fast foods like McDonald's or Burger King. Sometimes even just snacks, like a bag of chips. But that was a lot. And the girl was happy; she had put on some weight and flt healthier. She had even been given a blanket on one of the days. Yes, life was better.

Soon she heard the familiar 'thud' of her angel. She smiled. Although she had no clue who this mystery person was, she felt she had some kind of connection with them.

She also felt the familiar bump against her fingertips as the angel passed her her food. Chinese, she could smell it.

But she was thinking. She really didn't have a clue who this person was. And they had been so kind to her. She figured she might as well know something about her angel.

**She called, hoping the angel hadn't left her. Getting no response, she decided to try anyways. She raised her hand and cleared her through nervously. She picked the simplest of information, not wanting to pry. **

**She called out again. **

**There was a pause. She figured the angel had left. She began to lie down. **

**Then, throught the air rung a voice. It was a boy, he sounded young, a teen, about her age. He had a beautiful, light, happy voice. It almost startled the girl to hear such a pretty voice, so close, aimed at her. **

**he said. **

**She whispered to herself. She smiled. She said. **

**The boy, Mikey, laughed a short, musical laugh. Then the girl knew he was gone. **

**The name rang through he head. She couldn't stop thinking anout her mystery angel. Her Mikey. The name swarmed her mind through eating and the name sung her to sleep as she drifted off into the firs happy dream she's had in years. **

**Mikey...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The girl's life was better, She was happier now that someone seemed to care about her, to know she existed. She sat out the day happy, went to sleep happy, and woke up happy.

_Until the day she woke up to screaming_

She woke up with a start. The cold of the night bit at her face and helped her rub away the hazy emotions of sleep. When she came to grips with realities, she heard a man.

"G-get away from me, you freak! I'll shoot!"

That sentence sent a shot of fear straight down her spine. A crime was being committed, less then 25 feet away.

Then,

"Hey! I warned you, freak!"

"No!" She screamed.

But it was too late. A shot rang out. Followed with a 'thud' as a body hit the ground. There was a brief shuffling sound, as if someone was pacing. Finally it stopped

"So you don't get up." The man muttered. Another shot was heard.

There was silence.

Then a set of hammering footsteps could be heard running straight toward her.

Suddenly a large, rough hand was clamped over her mouth. Causing her to bite her lip, which started to bleed. Her mouth was filled with the irony taste of blood.

"You didn't see anything, right, girl?" he growled in her face. The smell of his putrid breath filled her nostrils and soon the irony taste was accompanied by the taste of bile.

She choked back the vomit and took a small breath from her nose, careful not to inhale the scent again.

He grabbed her wrist with his other hand; his grip so tight she thought he might break her tiny arm. She shook her head in answer. She had meant 'no, I didn't see anything.' But he took it as 'no, I won't listen.'

"Idiot! I have a knife! Now did you or did you not see anything just now? Hmm? He took his hand of her mouth and pulled an object out of his pocket. She heard it click open and knew he wasn't lying. She considered screaming, but decided better of it because it probably wouldn't help her at all. She whimpered lightly as she felt faint. She took another small breath. Suddenly, a siren went off in the distance . The man growled.

"The answer was 'no', retard." He rasped in her ear. Then, in a swift movement, he brought the knife down on the arm he still held, slicing her wrist open. She gasped but bit her lip against the shriek she was aching to release, causing it to bleed more.

The man got up with a grunt, and she could hear him running away from her. As soon as she was sure he had left, she moved her body onto her knees and began crawling to where the body had been shot, being careful not to apply pressure to her injured wrist.

After a moment she pressed her hand into a sticky, warm liquid. She took a gulp of air, and pressed forward, following thee trail of blood and pushing back the rising panic. Finally she came to the body. She worried they might already be dead, but at that moment a small, helpless moan escaped their lips. It was a moan of being in pain in sleep.

Ignoring her own fear and pain, she searched around the ground until she found the item she needed. A phone. She took it in her good hand, and dialed random numbers, hoping to get someone's number. She did. After two rings that seemed to take forever, someone picked up.

"Whadda you want?" A deeper, rough voice snapped.

"H-hello?" She whispered, trying to stay unafraid.

The voice changed to surprise. "What the he- who are you?!" He yelled slightly. She didn't have time for intros.

"Please! I need help! Someone's been shot!" She cried.

This time the voice sounded slightly panicked. "W-what? Who is it? What does he look like?"

"I don't know. Just, Hurry!"

"What do ya mean, you don't know?!"

She grew frustrated.

"I can't _see_, ok? Just get here! They might be dying!" She shouted.

"Oh." The voice said as if he understood everything now. "Just, stay there. We know where you are. We'll be there."

'We?' she thought.

"Wait! She said quickly "Who do you think it is?"

The voice sighed. "We call him Mikey."


	4. Chapter 4

_**4**_

After not even three minutes had passed, she could hear a large vehicle turning into the alley, and then abruptly stopping a couple meters away. She felt the headlights boring down on her and felt uncomfortable.

Next she heard the opening of a door, then three sets of footsteps getting out and slamming the door behind them. The ran to where she and the body were.

"Oh my god" One muttered worriedly. Another was cursing under his breath. Th third was silent. They sat I silence for a few long seconds. "Is he...?" One trailed off. She recognized his voice from the phone.

"He's not dead. Not yet, anyway. I could hear him breathing" She assured the people.

They finally seemed to notice her. One put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the touch. "Come with me" He said. It was obviously a boy. He had a soother voice, she liked the sound of it.

The offer threw her a little . She was expecting they would take the injured person and leave. She didn't respond. Suddenly a pang of dizziness struck her and she toppled slightly. The boy grasped her wrist to steady her, and she shrieked in pain. "Oh! You're hurt!" He gasped. "I'm so sorry! Come with me" He repeated. "I'll help you" She didn't answer, but she began to get up. She stumbled. Suddenly she felt very faint.

He chuckled sympathetically and helped her up slowly. He placed one hand on the small of her back and held her elbow lightly with the other. He began leading her away. She slowly followed, tripping herself constantly. A headache bloomed in her skull, making her groan as the pain throbbed in her head.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently. She nodded meekly. "I'm f-fine" She muttered.

"If you say so" He replied, not very convinced.

He issued some orders to the others, but she didn't hear them. She was having harder time paying attention. The words sounded muffled and weird. Suddenly they seemed to stop entirely. She felt her body stumble and fall. The last thing she felt were warm arms catching her and lifting her up. Then she slipped into unconsciousness.

**HEEEY Everybody! I know these chapters are very short, but at least I can update faster, right?** **Sorry if it bugs you, but as much as I love writing, I get bored really quick and if I make these to long they can get pretty sloppy, so I right them in short segments. This is my first ever fanfic story... so please be patient with me. Eheh 3**

**Thanks for the review to _Booyakasha, _this is my first ever story, and you were my first ever review, so yeah, that just made me super sugar-high tingly! Thankiez! Yep, I'll put you guy's names in here just to make you feel special, because you make me so happy! Thanks, please keep reading and supporting!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

_**Her dream:**_

_I was back in the orphanage, sitting on my bed. I was smaller, about 8, my long black hair was up in a pair of pigtails, and I was wearing large overalls over a school uniform . I was crying. The door opened, and my older roommate stomped in. I lifted my head to her and wiped a sleeve over my wet face. "Mary, I'm sorry..." I began, but my roommate interrupted me. "Sorry? This-" She pointed at her eye haughtily. It was starting to swell and had a purple hue to it from when I hit her for calling my only friend, Isabella, fat. "Is not okay! You know, you're like a ticking time bomb!" She shouted. "even the teachers hate you! You're good one second, then the next, this happens!" She pointed at her eye once again. "You're a horrible person, just like your scummy parents! They probably thought that man did them a favor, killing them!" Sh marched over to me. I was turning a violent shade of red, trying to control myself. I stood up and looked at the older girl, my little fists balled up with rage. "It's not true!" I bravely yell. Then I was knocked over by a hard blow. Tears began streaming down my face, as I clutched my throbbing cheek. The older girl crossed her arms and flipped her hair smugly. "You deserve it, you know you do! Don't even bother telling, because all the adults would do is agree!" I wiped my tears and stood to confront the older girl. I stared her straight in the face. "Awww...Little baby missed her naptime!" cooed the older girl. I didn't respond. I knew if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop myself. She peered down at me and snorted. "You look like a tomato." She remarked. I opened my mouth, about to burst, when she put up a finger. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't blow up little baby bomb. That's what you are. Little explosive Emmy." She laughed at her own clever nickname. "Tick. Tick. Tick." She snidely imitated. "Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick." Her voice began to warp into a robotic beeping as the image faded away. Beep. Beep. Beep._

**3rd Person:**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

She shot up, waking up gasping. Then she almost fell off the bed when a rush of dizziness swirled through her head. Once she got a hold of herself, she realized the beeping was coming from a device next to her. A heart monitor. She was in a hospital. But where were all the people?

"Hello?" She called. There was no response. She figured they were probably busy saving some other patients life, and decided to relax. She lay herself back down slowly and tried to collect her scrambled thoughts. She tried to forget her nightmare, and instead think to last night, which wasn't much better. She worried for the person, Mikey. _It couldn't be him. Just a coincidence._ She assured herself. _But, what if it is him?_ She shivered at the thought. He has been so nice to her. She had no clue where he had been shot, but she hoped he was ok. Although she knew nothing about him, she couldn't help but feel some kind of connection with him. He wanted to see him.

Now.

"Hello?" he called out again, louder. This time it only took a moment before she heard the door opening.

"Nice to see you awake!" She was greeted warmly by a familiar male voice. She couldn't help nticing how young he sound.

"Nice to be awake, Doctor." She responded groggily.

He chuckled. "No need to call me Doctor. Donnie's fine."

"Ok, Donnie..." She said. Wondering why the doctor chose to be so casual. She tried to sit up, and her sides throbbed in response. She groaned "Why do I ache so much?" She whined.

He took a moment to respond, as if he was deliberating the answer. "You were... Poisoned." He said finally.

"Poisoned?" She said, alarmed.

"Yes. The cut on your wrist was made by a knife covered in poison." He informed as she rubbed her sore wrist and winced once she noticed the row of stitches across it. "I've extracted the poison from your blood before it could perform any life-threatening damages, but the poison's effect will take a little while to wear off"

"Effects as in...?" She inquired.

"Loss of consciousness and memory, dizziness, and severe pain." Her eyes widened, and he quickly finished. "Uh, But, of course, I've taken the poison out, so the worse that will happen is the aching you feel now, and slight dizziness. You will be tired for a while, and you should be resting as much as possible. As in, now, actually."

"No." She said a bit too roughly.

"No?" He questioned.

"I mean... I want to see Mikey. At least get out of here. I hate hospitals." She shivered again. She heard him walk to the side and open a cabinet. The she felt him drape a blanket over her. "Thanks" She mumbled sheepishly.

"No problem" He responded. "And... you can't see Mikey now. He's still unconscious. I _can_ get you out of here though. Except... We're not at a hospital."

"What?" She said loudly in alarm. "Where are we? This place sure as heck seems like a hospital to me!"

"Well, it's like a hospital. You see, I made this room for whenever me or my family needs medical attention. I'm like the family doctor. I'm kind of a genius." He stated like it was no big deal.

"Wow." she breathed, taking it in. "You're a genius? Like Albert Einstein or something?" She asked, but interrupted before he could reply. "Wait... why don't you just go to the hospital? Is it because of the cost? Don't you have t have a license for that or something? And...who else is in your family?"

He laughed at her rampage of questions. "It's just me and my 3 other brothers and my father." He told her. She noticed he didn't answer her other questions, but she didn't look into it.

"Wow, house of dudes, huh?" She wrinkled her nose and pretended to be grossed out.

"Yep." He laughed. She didn't reply, and there was a few seconds of awkward silence. She then remembered he fact that she wanted to get out of there.

"Um...can we go somewhere else? Still hating on hospitals over here." She joked.

"Oh! Right, of course. Here, let me help you." He walked over to her bed and he heard him disconnecting wires. The heart monitor set into a final _Beeeeeeeep _as it was unplugged. He quickly turned it off. "You'll have to stay in bed though." He said. She groaned unhappily in response. "Don't worry" He assured her. "It's only for today. So the poison can wear off."

She made a pout face and crossed her arms in mimic stubbornness. "Fine." She huffed. He laughed as he began wheeling her out. He stopped, went around the bed, and opened the door. He couldn't help but think of how much she acted like Mikey. Except, more cooperative. Mikey would have been struggling to get out of the bed the whole time, _as he probably will be_ he thought with a frown. But the goofy, happy, talkative nature that surrounded her was obvious. Even after her waking up from being a homeless girl that got attacked out on the streets to being cared for in a stranger's house... Yep. That much is definitely Mikey. He smiled to himself. _They'll be good friends_. He thought.

"Hey, guys!" He yelled, causing her to jump. "Sorry." He mumbled. "She's awake!" He called, a little softer this time. He continued pushing her, but was stopped before he reached his destination because his brothers blocked the way.

"Hey, how ya doin'?" One asked.

"Are you feeling better?" Another asked.

"Hey, give her room!" Donnie yelled.

"I have a right to speak with our house guest, if I wanna!"

"Not when she's sick!" They started bickering. The girl realized that all three of these voices were the ones from last night.

"Boys!" A new voice ordered from the distance. She assumed it was their father. The two boys cleared out and Donnie continued to push her down what seemed like a hallway. Finally he wheeled her into another room. She knew because he announced "Living room!" Once they got there.

**Her P.O.V:**

He wheeled me over to a couch and lifting me off the bed like it was no effort, set me down. Then the two other brothers ran over and situated themselves on either side of me.

"Soo..." They both chorused, then stopped. "Are you feeling better?" One asked. I recognized him as the smoothed voiced boy from last night. I nodded to my right, where he sat.

"Yes, I am doing much better. Thanks for asking." I replied. I heard the one to my left mutter something about "manners", but I ignored him. "That's nice to hear. That was actually some pretty powerful poison." He sounded impressed.

"Yeah, that's what I don't get... why poison? I mean, why would this random thug have a ready knife with such strong poison at hand?" I held out my hands, palms upward.

"Heh, that's a good question. The.. uh.. well, the guy, he..." He seemed to be having a hard time answering the question. He pondered it for a moment.

"Leonardo." The stern, low voice of their presumed father commanded. He said nothing more, but the other guy, Leonardo, I guess, seemed to understand.

"Well, lets just say he's not very fond of our family." He said with a shrug in his voice. I was about to object, but then Donnie interrupted.

"Well, I better get her back... she needs her rest." He said quickly. I had the feeling they were hiding something from me. I ignored it though. I was kind of tired, anyway.

"Please not in _there._" I whined. "I hate hospitals _so _much!" I sighed dramatically. They all chuckled slightly.

"Fine." Donnie said. "You can have the spare bedroom. But, that doesn't mean you're free. You are still under hospital watch."

I shrugged as my way of saying "whatever" as one of them lifted me up. It still seemed weird, being lifted so easily. I mean, I'm sure I was probably way to skinny, but, still.

"Bye, Leonardo" I called to the one whose name had been mentioned. "Bye sourpuss" I called to the other one who I could tell had a grumpy kind of attitude already.

"Raph." He muttered as Donnie wheeled me away.

"You guys' have weird names." I blurted out as he placed me on the bed in the spare bedroom. It wasn't the comfiest, (It was a little stiff and the blanket was somewhat scratchy) but I still preferred it to the hospital room.

"I mean, they do, yours isn't bad." I said. "But, Leonardo? Raph? Where did they come from?"

He laughed slightly at my choice of words. "Well, my father named me and my three brothers all after Italian Renaissance artists. You know, Leonardo, Raphael, My full names-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me guess! Ok... Renaissance... Donnie... Don, Don, Don... Oh! Oh! You're... Donatello, aren't you?" I smiled largely at figuring it out.

"That'd be me." He said.

"That's really cool. I like it. Creative." I said, making a rock-on symbol.

"Wait, so who's Mikey?" I asked as it came to mind. "Wait, I know this!" I interrupted before he could give me the answer. I thought about all I knew about the renaissance. Actually, I had read a book on renaissance artists once... Mikey... I thought. Suddenly It hit me. "Oh!" I shouted. Delighted that I could remember these things. "He's Michelangelo, isn't he?"

"Yep. That's Mikey." Donnie replied. I smiled largely. Then I yawned out of nowhere. He clapped his hands lightly. "well, I guess you should be getting some rest." He said.

"Ok. Fine." I yawned as I lay down and pulled the blanket over myself. "G'night"

"Night." He responded as he flicked off the lights and left.

I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

**Donnie's P.O.V:**

I left the room smiling. That girl just seemed to have that kind of effect of making you happy. That girl, I thought again. I didn't even ask her name! I realized, feeling stupid. I'll ask her tomorrow, I guess. I walked into the kitchen where the rest of my family sat, except Mikey, I thought with a pang of sadness. _He'll be okay. It wasn't anything fatal. It's just the drugs making him sleep for so long. _I told myself.

I walked over and sat in a stool. Leo handed me a bowl of noodles.

"It's kind of nice, not eating Pizza every meal, everyday." Raph said through a mouth-full of noodles. Me and Leo nod our heads in agreement. We all sit in silence for a moment.

"Soo, the girl?" Leo asks, motioning at me.

"She's perfectly fine. The poison is out of her system, and she seems better already." I tell him.

"That's good." He says.

"So, she's blind?" Raph asked, slurping the noodles. Although he already knew the answer, but wanted more details.

"Yeah." I nod. "But, by a look at her eyes, it seems obvious to me that it is only cataracts." I say.

"Really? Isn't that curable?" Leo looks up at me.

"Mhmm." I say through a full mouth. I swallow it hastily. "Yep. It only requires a minor surgery."

"So...do you think you can fix her?" Raph asks.

"I definitely could. But it would require the right materials, unless one of you has a spare pair of eye lenses?" I raise a brow and look back to my brothers. They both smirk.

"And... she wouldn't take too kindly to what she sees." Leo added with a gesture at us all.

"We could give her the surgery and send her back without seeing us." Raph said.

I gave him a look. "Raph, you realize all the things wrong with that idea?"

He thought about it. Then nodded. "Good point" He said.

"Is she staying here, then? Obviously she has no place to go." I asked. Mostly directing the question at Leo, because his opinion is the one that matters the most, as he is the leader.

He shrugged. "Let's make sure she's not some kind of depressed teenage runaway, then, yeah. We'll see what we can do for her."

"So she's staying." Raph interpreted. Leo shot him a look. But he ignored it, like usual.

Leo sighed. "Yeah. She's staying. For now." We all nodded in agreement and got up, placing our now empty dishes into the sink, then turning and heading to bed with the same certain someone on our minds.

**Heeeey! Hope you guys' enjoyed this chapter. Could it possibly be -GASP- long? Yeah, that's why I took me a longer time... Thanks to everyone who supports me, it really means a lot. And feel free to inform me of any mess ups in the story, I would be glad to fix them! Yep! **

**ENJOY THE STORY. TELL YOUR FRIENDS. SEND ME REVIEWS! Luv you! Heh...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

_**Her Dream:**_

_I was in the middle of the floor of the new bedroom I had received. I was crying, like usual. I was about ten years old and my hair was cut short, it was framing my face just the tiniest bit below my chin. But this time I didn't have to worry about a roommate. I was in the solitary room, where they put the kids who couldn't handle being with other children. _Why can't I control myself, _I think. I have good grades, and I can keep things clean. I don't do gross things like pick my nose or chew my fingernails. I always make sure to smile and say hello to people, and I remember to be polite, But when I get angry, I just don't think. I do whatever I possibly can to feel better. Which is revenge. Two hundred, forty-nine. That's how many fights I've gotten into in the past three years. That's a fight every five days, with a few more than that. And they're mean to me. They hit me. They know I won't tell. I get hit at least three times a day by a teacher, and more than that by the mean older girls, who think their better then everyone else because their uniforms aren't too-tight hand-me-downs, and they can get their hair specially curly with hot irons because the adults trust them. They know that I'm trying. _But not hard enough_, they say. Well, this time I know what to do. I have found out a way to control myself. I get up off the floor and wipe my nose until I'm mostly dry. Then I grab a box of possessions, mostly toys, with a few outfits and a scone from breakfast, off of my bed. I grab my window, and pull as hard as I can. After a few hard tugs and grunts, It makes a loud SQUEAK, then flies open. I throw my box out of the window, then drop myself the five foot distance to the ground. I begin running as fast as I can down the dark streets. After a long time, I see flashing lights and look up to see myself standing right underneath the entrance to an arcade. A young couple walks out and sees me. The woman whispers something into the man's ear, and he looks straight at me, beginning to walk my way. I quickly turn and run away, dodging into the closest alleyway. It was a small victory when I peered out and saw him walk past me. Then I smelled Pizza, one of my favorite foods at the time. I looked over to an open door in the building on the side of alley. I shuffled over and peered in with big, frightened eyes. I see a kitchen, it had big stoves and other fancy cooking gadgets. The smell is coming from inside, and I can see people in the kitchen wearing white aprons pulling things out of the oven. My stomach grumbles unhappily. My mouth begins to water and I unintentionally take a few steps forward. Now I'm standing in the light from the door, and then smell is overwhelmingly good. I hadn't noticed the woman staring at me intently. I jumped when my eyes met her curious dark brown ones. We stared at each other for a moment, me with fright and her with curiosity. Then she smiled a large, kind smile, and beckoned me inside. I took a few small, cautious steps forward. She seemed nice, she was a large woman with a kind face. Her curly hair was up in a bun, but fraying out the sides. She had little eyes that were warm and loving, and a little mouth to go with them, but when she smiled, it got all big and her rosy cheeks dimpled in, and she seemed like the nicest lady I had ever seen. Besides my mommy, that is. She beckoned again. "Come on, little one. I don't bite." And I had gone in. She gave me some food and led me upstairs to rest. She would care for me after that, keep me warm and clean and fed. And I loved her. Her name was Marian, but she told me to call her momma. That's what she was like to me, my momma. Until one day a snidely employee came upstairs to find a box of new pots and pans, and found me. He told, and Marian was fired. I was kicked out, not even cared for enough to send back to the orphanage. But I didn't leave. I stayed in that alley, eating their leftover scraps, hoping my makeshift momma would return. But she never did. And I was alone._

Someone was shaking me awake. "What..?" I mumbled.

"Hey, get up." a voice said to me through the thick fuzz of my dream world.

I pushed all the fog out my ear and opened my eyes. Of course, I couldn't see anything. I yawned as I sat up and tuned in on the real world noise.

" -You okay?" Donnie's voice said to me. "You were crying in your sleep."

I blinked. "I was?"

"Yeah, and you were mumbling, 'momma'? " I blushed, but felt sadness seep through the many cracks of my heart.

"It's nothing." I said, shrugging I off. I took a breath and let the air push away all the bad thoughts as I breathed them out. To my disappointment, he questioned further.

"Where is your mother, your family?" He said. He almost sounded like he trying to coax a child into giving up their candy without causing a tantrum. It made me feel young, vulnerable. I didn't answer. I held my breath and tried to block all the holes so the pain couldn't come in. I missed a few, though.

"Do you... have a family?" He asked gently. I could hear the sympathy in his words. Again, it made me feel little, like he was trying to stop me from freaking out.

It took me a moment. Finally, I let out a shaky breath. "No." I said quietly. "No family." I lowered my head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. His tone was serious, but very sad.

I squared my shoulders and lifted my head. Giving up the struggle of blocking the pain, and let it seep through me. I ignored it though, and gave him a weak smile. "It's okay." I told him, happy my voice didn't falter.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me, changing the subject. As soon as he said it, my stomach let out and involuntary growl. We both laughed. My sadness was fading away already.

"Well, let's go get something to eat, then." He laughed. He walked over to me. "You don't have to be wheeled around today, unless you feel you have to." He reminded me. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm good." I said as he tried to help me up. I felt a little dizzy at first, but I got a hold of myself. I smiled. "Lead the way." I commanded.

**Leo's P.O.V:**

I was in the middle of making breakfast, and I heard Donnie coming down the hallway. I turned and nodded at him as he came in, and smiled once I saw her. He was leading her down the hall by her arm. It was hard not to smile, because her long black hair looked like a mountain on top of her head. She had on a pair of clean pajamas with yellow smileys all over them. (April came by and changed her for us.)

"Watch your step." He murmured as they neared the end, with had about a four inch drop off. She step forward gingerly, and when her foot fell she let out a tiny breath of surprise, but other then that just smiled.

"Morning." I said to the two as they sat down at the table.

"Morning." Donnie replied.

"Good morning, Leo." She said brightly with a look in my direction. I flinched. It's really hard to tell she's blind, except for her light pupils, you never would have thought. I smiled sheepishly once I remembered she couldn't see me.

"Don told you my nickname?" I asked her as I dished out a couple plates of eggs. They weren't delicious, but they'll do. Mikey was usually the cook around here.

"She figured that out by herself."Don said with a look at her as I put a plate in front of them both.

She smiled ad shrugged. "It seemed obvious to me."

"Eggs, right by your hand." Donnie said quietly to her. She searched for a moment, then found the fork and plate. As we all started eating, a tired looking Raphael entered the kitchen.

"Hey." I greeted him. He yawned in response.

"Morning, Raph." The girl said with a look in his direction. He also flinched, but calmed his face as he realized. To her, he grumbled a brief "Mornin' " I was glad he's being polite. He helped himself to breakfast and sat down. Then he looked at her again and laughed. "Nice hair, princess." Well, almost polite.

She made a face and felt her hair. "Oh." She said, making a face that somehow looked both so surprised and confused that we all had to laugh. She started laughing as well. She began to finger-comb her hair. I watched as she smoothed it down with a look of concentration.

I couldn't help thinking she was very pretty. Even with her being so dirty and her hair so crazy, she had a very pretty heart shaped face with high cheekbones, plush pink lips and a dainty sloped nose. But the most beautiful part of her face was her eyes. She had big eyes with long, thick lashes, framing the most beautiful lightest crystal blue eyes I have ever seen. And while she seemed to be a very beautiful and kind girl, I had not even the slightest bit of feelings for her. At least, not in that way. I liked her very much already, but in a brotherly kind of way. Everything she did seemed like the acts of a silly little sibling, like Mikey.

I didn't realize I was staring until Raph elbowed me in the side. "Earth to Leo" He called. I blinked, and looked at him. He wiggled his brow with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. He elbowed me once more and raised his brow higher. I swatted him off. "It's not like that." I tell him.

"What's not like what?" Don and her are looking at me (Or in my direction, for her case). My cheeks heat the slightest bit.

"Nothing." I tell them.

Just then Splinter walks in. "Boys, good morning." He greets.

"Good morning" We chorus back.

Then he looks at the girl. "And good morning, young lady... what is your name?" He asked it so easily, I couldn't believe we hadn't asked yet.

She looks in his direction. "Good morning, sir. My name is Emilynn. Nice to meet you." Emilynn, I think. It suits her. Very pretty, and kind.

"It's nice to meet you too, Emilynn, that's a very beautiful name. You may call me Yoshi." He smiles at her.

"Yoshi? Is that Japanese?" I look at her in awe. It surprised me that she knew, though I guess it was obvious.

His smile widened. "Yes, it is, I am from Japan."

"Cool." She said. "I like it. And I love your sons' names, too. Well, I like your sons in general." She said, waving her hand to punctuate her sentences. This comment made me happy. It's nice to know she's comfortable with us.

"Thank you, and that's very nice to know that you are happy with my sons, though, you have yet to meet Michelangelo still." He filled up a pot of tea.

"I'm sure I'll like him just as much as the others." She said. I thought I saw something flicker across her face as she said this, but it was gone so fast I guess I had imagined it.

Splinter chuckled. "I'm sure you will." He said as he put the pot on the stove.

"Do you like tea?" She asked suddenly. He turned around and eyed her.

"How did you know I was making tea?" He asked her. I saw a light flash in his eyes.

Her face flushed, and she fiddled with a piece of her hair. "I, uh... heard it?" she said. I thought back to when he had set down the pot. I didn't hear a thing. I only knew because I had watched him do it. Donnie and Raph seemed to be recalling it as well, and we all looked at her with a look of intensity.

Sensei mumbled something quietly. Emilynn turned her head to him. "Yes, I can understand you." She said. My interest grew slightly. I had barely understood him asking. And I have had training. This time, I heard only the faintest of whispers as he lowered his voice. She nodded. "Yes." He looked at her. Once, again. I couldn't hear anything as his lips moved this time. I looked to Emilynn. She nodded. "Yes." Sensei then looked to me. "Leonardo, could you hear me?" He asked. I nodded and answered truthfully. "No, Sensei." He nodded.

"It seems you have developed an advanced sense of hearing due to your absence of sight." He said to Emilynn.

Donnie piped in. "That is very possible, it's not uncommon to develop stronger senses of one kind, if you are to lose one of another." Emilynn's face grew red. I suppose she wasn't used to this kind of attention. Sensei noticed this and decided to leave her be.

"Well, that is very... interesting. I am going to meditate now, I will see you later for training." He nodded at them, took a cup of now-ready tea, and left the room.

Emilynn looked puzzled. "Meditate? Training?" She questioned. Donnie got up from the table.

"I'm going to check on Mikey." He said, dumping his dishes in the sink.

"Yeah. My show's on." Raph grumbled, still half asleep. He got up, leaving his dishes at the table, and walked into our bowl-like living room. Leaving me with Emilynn.

"Our father likes to meditate often, it helps him clear his mind and calm his body." I told her. She still looked kind of confused, but then asked, "Is it like part of his Japanese cultures or something?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess." This seemed to make sense to her.

"So then, what about the training?" She asked. I didn't know how to answer. Is it to early to tell her our ways? It would make no sense to her. I sighed. She seemed trustworthy. Who would she tell, anyway? Besides, if she didn't get it, then so be it.

"Well, It's also like part of him being Japanese, too, I guess. New York City is rough. He teaches us how to fight, in order to keep us safe. He used to train in ninjutsu, and he's passing on the lessons to us." I didn't tell her the whole truth, but I didn't lie. She still looked puzzled, like I knew she would.

"Ok," she said finally. "That's weird." This made me worried. But then she smiled. "I like it." I smiled widely back. That's one thing that I know already I really like about her. She accepts, not judges. But, she doesn't just accept, she actually seems _happy_ that we are different, that we're weird. I know I will always cherish this part of her, as it is a trait you would need to be a friend of ours.

At that moment Donnie burst out of the lab. "Guys!" He shouted. Causing me and Emilynn to jump. "Mikey's awake!"

**Oh, sweet baby Jesus! My little sweetums sugar pot pie is awake! Well, now you know her name. Did you see my mistake last chapter? I had written: "Lynn's P.O.V", when I hadn't told you her name yet. I suppose I haven't told her nickname yet, either... SPOILER ALERT! I'll change it, don't worry. Thanks for the review, **_**The dark side of the loonatics,**_** and **_**Booyakasha**_**, and anybody else who wrote me something! It really makes my day, you guys! Thanks, Thanks, Thanks! Remember, if for any reason you don't want your name in here, just tell me! Ok, see ya 'round!**

**(P.S.) Leo think she's pwetty! :3 lol, I'm mean to the poor guy! Sorry, Lee!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**MIKEY! Awaken, sleeping beauty! Come on, I'll kiss you all over if I have too! Heck, I'd do it anyway :). Well, everybody, she meets Mikey... Something big is gonna go down! She's gonna learn something, she might have not wanted to know... Muarharharharhar! Hope you like it!**

**Emilynn's P.O.V:**

"Uhh... Guys?" I called after them. They had all rushed off without a thought to little old me, being blind, and all, as soon as Donnie had announced that they're brother was awake. I wont lie, I'm just as excited as they are. I want to meet this Mikey also. _Could it possibly be him?_ I couldn't help my mind from yelling out. I tried to tell myself that it was just a coincidence, but my mind just _loves_ getting its hopes up.

So, I slid out of my stool and creeped along, sliding my hand across the table, and then the wall for support. I walked until I found a door. I could vaguely hear voices on the other side, so I found the handle and opened the unlocked door easily. I was blasted with a wave of hot air, and a putrid stench to go with it. It smelled like sweat. I could now tell that the voices were only coming from a radio broadcast somewhere in the room. I sighed. This was getting me nowhere.

"Emilynn?" Someone said suddenly, scaring me. It was their father, Yoshi. I turned around in his direction.

"Sorry, Sir, I didn't mean to be nosy, I was trying to find-"

"They left you behind, did they?" He interrupted, but not in a rude way. I sent him a small smile.

"Yeah." I said. I felt him take my arm gently.

"Follow me." He instructed. He lead me somewhere. Not like _I _would know. "You must forgive them, they are the closest of brothers." He told me. I smiled.

"That's alright. I understand. Family come first." I said. I sounded cheery enough, but that sentence shot pain right through me. I lowered my head, but picked it back up. Not wanting to let anyone see my sadness. _I am strong_, I told myself. He didn't say anything. So I don't think he saw anything.

We stopped, and I could hear muffled voices from inside. My heart thudded dramatically, threatening to jump out of my chest. _It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._ I told myself. Why was I getting so amped up anyway? As he reached out and turned the doorknob (Which seemed to be taking _way _to long, by the way. Que the dramatic drum roll.) I had to keep my self from falling over from light-headedness.

He finally opened the door. Once inside I heard Don's voice, fussing all over his wounded brother.

"Where are your pains at? Do you feel nauseous? Dizzy?" And a whole bunch more "Is your"s And "Do you"s and junk I can't remember. I guess he rambles when he's worried.

"Woah! Woah, bro, slow down! Ugh, I'm too tired to even _know _right now, dude!" A tired, scratchy voice responded. But, it was a beautiful, happy voice all the same, A very familiar happy voice.

I swear, if it could, my heart would have just sprouted wings and jumped out of my throat right then. _His voice_. _Mikey. _I let out an involuntary squeak, and my legs turned to Jelly. I felt someone catch me, luckily. They set me down on a chair.

"What was that?" Mikey asked. Obviously I was out of his sight range.

"Nothing." All of his brothers seemed to say at the same time. I guesses they were just trying to keep him calm, but I still felt a little left out.

I heard some rustling, and the sound of a strained grunt. My ears told me he was sitting up.

"Ow... My side!" Mikey groaned.

"Yeah, he got you in the ribs, and in your left leg." Donnie told him. _Ouch_. I thought. At least it wasn't anything too bad, I guess. Suddenly I realized that this was all my fault. Dread filled me as I ached to tell him I was sorry, that I hadn't meant for any of it to happen.

There was a noise that I guessed was him flipping off a blanket or something. "Man, _Ow_! That's nasty! I guess he got me pretty goo- _oof!_" This last noise was caused by me, losing control, just having to touch him, I had launched myself at him. I had my arms around his neck before anyone could object.

"Thank you!" I whispered to him, before he could fully understand what was going on.

Then I froze. Something was not right with him, he did _not _feel human. I let myself be pushed away as his brothers pulled me off of him. As his brothers fussed over him, me temporarily forgotten, I backed myself up against a wall, terror threading its icy touch down my spine. Memories flashed through my mind.

_Huge beasts, not humans. Things. Everywhere. Me, backed in a corner, where-abouts unknown. The sounds of fighting, the smells of blood. Rain falling down in sheets. A flash of lightning, A flash of steel, a scream, bodies, falling. My parents, dead. To the hands of these things, these monsters._

My mind zoned completely out of the world around me. I only knew two things:

I needed to get out. And I needed to get out fast.

My whole body shaking, my heart pounding and my breath catching, I inched to the doorway. Sure they weren't paying attention, I dashed. My mind not thinking of anything but _DANGER. GET OUT. DANGER. GETOUT. NOW! _My body barely even feeling as I crashed into everything. I was aware of the yelling now. They were coming for me now. These monsters tricked me, being nice, and now they were going to kill me, like they did to my precious parents. I quickened my pace, barely even breathing.

But then I ran right into a wall.

I fell to the ground, disoriented. Before I could gather what little wits I had, there were hands on me. I was lifted up at the shoulders. For a moment, I somehow thought that it was all a dream. My parents were coming now, waking me up from this horrible nightmare. But, no. They shook me. Hard.

"What's wrong?" They shouted in my face. I recognized the voice as Raph. He continued shaking me.

"Raph, stop it! Obviously she's scared, that's not helping!" Leo ordered him.

Raph put me down, and I scooted away, towards the wall.

"What's wrong?" I think Donnie, asked.

"What's wrong?!" I yelled at them. "What's wrong with you!? You're monsters! Terrible, terrible killers! You took my parents away, now you want to kill me too? You can't have me!" I raised my hands, ready to fight.

One of them put a hand on my shoulder. I hissed him and clawed his hand. It was retracted quickly.

"Donnie, call April." Leo ordered.

"Emilynn." He said in a loud voice that sounded like a command, but was gentle. I clawed at the air around me, hoping to hurt. I hit someone's leg, and I heard Raph's "Agh!" As my long nails bit into his skin.

"Emilynn!" Leo yelled so loudly, Even I stopped. "Stop it! What are you talking about? We didn't kill anybody! And we definitely don't want to kill _you_!"

I realized I was crying, and this just made me cry harder. They were lying. My parents... I can't just forget them. They can't have me too. A wave of exhaustion hit me, and I ended up curled in a ball, balling my eyes out. "Monsters..." I mumbled.

"Emilynn, please." Leo said. His voice had a begging sound to it.

I would have stayed that way, if it weren't for Mikey. He probably hadn't meant to help in the way he had, but it worked. His voice came from a distance he was shouting at his brothers.

"Guys, where'd you all go? And what is _she _doing here? Is she okay? Hello!?" He whined. But what he said didn't matter. What mattered is that hearing him made me think. He had been so nice to me, when I was cold, and hungry. He was my angel. If they had wanted me dead, why didn't they just leave me alone a couple more days?

I dropped my hands, which were extended in front of my body in clawed shapes. I took a deep breath, and let my logic return, and made my body switch off of "feral mode". I took a breath to speak, but never got the chance.

**3rd Person, No P.O.V:**

"Guys! I got here as fast as I could! What's up? Is she okay?" A girl's voice filled the home.

"April!" Donnie called. His voice gushing with relief.

April walked over to them,and when he looked down at the girl, crouched down, faced stream with tears, eyes wild, she stopped.

"Well! What did you do to the poor girl?!" She crouched down by Emilynn.

"Guys, could you leave us alone for a bit?" She motioned for the three turtles hovering over her to back off. They nodded and headed back to the room with their whining younger brother.

Leaving April alone to coax the scared-to-death Emilynn.

**Dun, Dun, DRAMA! She wasn't being dramatic, the poor girl's been though a lot! Imagine being blind, waking up in someone's house, and realizing it was owned by "monsters". She's had a really rough past, and sometimes her mind can overwhelm her. Sorry this took SO long, I had a big school project I had to work on, so yerp... This wasn't supposed to end so early, but I decided to give it to you now, since it's been forever! So I just moved it over to chapter eight! Hope you liked it! Please, please, PLEASE review. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like... you know... Something! Even put "Hi" With a smiley if it makes ya happy! So sorry that the story is now on a different account to anyone that it confused! I'm really dumb... I lost my other account, but I had all my chapters saved on my laptop, So I'm just redoing the story on this account. For everyone who has NO clue what I'm talking about... I used to be "icecreamkittay", this same story, up to chapter six, is on that. Well, hope you liked it, sorry for any confusion, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Get away from me." Emilynn whispered. She was sure she was defeated. Too confused to fight, she sat with her arms in front of her face. He mind was torn between these things being monsters, or were they trying to help?

"Honey, listen. We don't want to hurt you." April coaxed her. They were about the same age, yet at the moment April seemed much older. She touched Emilynn's foot gently. Emilynn cringed, but didn't strike out.

"What... are you?" Emilynn said quietly. She lowered her arms slightly. April saw this and was relieved that she was giving in a bit.

"I'm human, I promise." She assured the frightened girl. Emilynn held her stance a moment longer, then finally dropped her arms from her face, and instead reached out for April. April flinched at first, but, understanding what Emilynn wanted, she leaned her face into Emilynn's hands. Emilynn searched her face, checking for all the standard human features. Two eyes, two ears. A mouth, a nose. Nothing unusual. No gills, no spikes, nothing. Emilynn finally let her hands fall to her lap.

"Who are you?" Emilynn asked. "Why are you here, with- whatever they are?"

April smiled at the confused girl before her. "My name is April. You're Emilynn, right?" Emilynn nodded. April continued. "I'm here, because I want to be. I assure you, I'm not a prisoner. They're not like, monsters, or something." April said. This made Emilynn embarrassed. As that was exactly what she had thought they were. "They're my friends. Good guys."

Emilynn was still puzzled. "What _are _they?" She asked. April sighed.

"They're turtles." She said. Emilynn's brows came together.

"Turtles?"

"Yes, but mutants. They can probably explain it better then I can. Do you want to see them again?"

"Do you promise they're not going to hurt me?"

April smiled sympathetically. "Of course not."

Emilynn sighed. "Okay then."

April got up from where she was crouched, and held her hand out towards Emilynn. "Lets get you somewhere more comfortable." Emilynn found her hand and let herself be hoisted up. "Well, you're a small one, aren't you?" April thought out loud. Emilynn's head was just above her shoulder, April guessed she stood about 5'2", and she was so skinny, she looked like a skeleton. She couldn't have weighed more then 75 pounds. Emilynn smiled shyly in return.

April dropped her off on one of their couches, and then went to retrieve her turtle friends and their master. "Guys, I calmed her down a bit, but I don't think I should be the one to tell your story." she said to them. They all got up from where they were sitting around their little brother, who was still complaining.

"Guys! I want to come too!" He whined. Reaching a hand out to them.

"No, Mikey. You stay here and rest." Leo told him, brushing off his reaching arm.

"But, dude! This is like my _favorite _story!" He clasped his hands together and made puppy dog eyes. The ones that always worked for April, but, unfortunately in Mikey's case, not for Leo.

"Sorry, Mikey, you got to sit and relax for today." Leo said in his finality tone, and then he walked out the door. Leaving Mikey sulking in bed. The rest of them filed out the door. When Donnie walked by, he stopped for a moment.

"Thanks, April." He said to her, looking down at her with his soft brown eyes. She smiled up at him, and he continued on. Splinter also thanked her before exiting. Mikey silently pleaded her to let him come with his huge blue eyes, but she forced herself not to listen.

"Sorry, Mikey. It's just for today, okay?" She said. Mikey flopped down on the bed with a sigh, defeated, but then winced in pain. April cast him an apologetic look before leaving the room.

She sat down next to Emilynn, to help reassure her. Raph sat down on the other side of her. Emilynn looked tiny and fragile next to his immense frame. Donnie sat next to April, and Leo stood to begin the story, but Master Splinter waved him off. Leo nodded and sat by Raph.

Splinter explained to her the whole thing, from him being a man, to to him being a rat with four turtle sons. He told her about their living in the sewers, about them learning ninjitsu, He even explained to her about the shredder, and the foot, and the purple dragons. This is what he had meditated upon earlier, and his answer was that she deserved to know, for it seemed she would become a big part of this family. She listened to it all with big eyes, taking in every word he said and being amazed even more as the story progressed. When he was finally done, she sat in silence for a moment. Then, abruptly, she flung herself at the nearest of the brothers, which happened to be Raphael. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed as hard as she could.

Raph protested, trying to pull her off of hi, but she didn't let go. "How is she this strong?" He grunted, still trying to push her away. Everyone all started laughing at the sight. Raph wasn't one for hugs, and it was funny watching him object to the huge bear hug she had thrown at him. Finally she released him.

"What was _that _for?!" He said to her.

She started laughing. "For being different." She said, completely unaffected by his rudeness.

"What? Why?" He asked, confused.

She grinned at him. "It means I'll fit in just fine!" Everyone smiled at this, even Raph cracked a smile. Splinter noticed the affect she had on this family, and was glad. If she can make Raph smile that easily, then her being here was going to be good for everyone.

She dropped her smile for a second. "Guys, I'm really sorry for how I acted earlier." She said.

"That's alright, Emilynn. It's always hard to take in a page from a book if you haven't read the whole story." Master Splinter told her. Everyone chorused their agreement.

"Yeah, we forgive ya, little sis." Raph said, surprising everyone, especially Emilynn. She stared in wonder at where Raph was.

"Really?" She squeaked.

"Yep." Raph said with a smirk. Her face lit up, and Raph, anticipated what she was about to do, quickly jumped out of the way as she practically launched herself at him, instead tackling an unsuspecting Leo with a whopper of a hug, knocking him over on the couch with the force of it. Everyone started laughing hysterically at the expression on Leo' face.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She said.

Everyone smiled at the new member of their family, already liking her through-the-roof level of happiness. And Emilynn was overjoyed, finally having a family. But not only that, having a family that she _liked_, and that liked her back.

Although they might have to work on the hugging thing.

**Viola! Well, she accepted that fast! She's a pretty weird girl, huh? So, she's got a family, and they've got a hug-monster. Can you believe Raph not only likes her, but was pretty much the one to invite her into their family? Old sourpuss seemed to be happy to have a little sister, huh? Mikey needs to get out of that stinking bed, and get into this story! Next chapter, I promise! Be sure to check out my new story, "What Am I?" Also about the turtles! Hope you liked it, Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**3rd Person:**

It was strange how quickly the atmosphere changed in their home. Emilynn went from freaking out, to complete acceptance. She wasn't afraid of the fact that they were mutants, but instead she was frightened because she was sure at the time that they had meant to hurt her.

She had always had a sort of "lock down" mode. That was why she had freaked out so badly. If she ever had the feeling she was threatened, she woulds go nuts. That's why she had gotten into so much trouble as a child/ Back then, if she even felt uncomfortable, she would freak. She wouldn't be able to control herself, and once it was over, she was left to deal with the mess she had created. She was a very unstable girl, one minute fine, the next raging, and after that, on the floor, crying. She had been fighting to control it for years, but she still had her moments.

She didn't explains this to the guys. They wouldn't understand. They would think she was crazy, like everyone else. Sure they liked her, but her life story is very off. No one would believe her, not even them. Not even her family. _Her family. _She grinned widely at the thought. An actual, real, normal family! Well, scratch the last part, but, still! She was glad they were different, as she wasn't exactly normal.

She had hung out with them all day long, telling her more about themselves, and showing her their home. She only wishes she could really see it. Even blind, she thought it was absolutely amazing. Just when she'd think they were done, there would be anther room, another closet, another hole, with a certain memory attached to it. She never thought a sewer could be so incredible.

She hung out with everyone there in turn, she even got to visit Yoshi, or Splinter, as she had learned he was now called. She kept a list in her mind of the characteristics of everyone.

Leo, was the oldest. He was in charge of his brothers. The "leader". He was pretty cool, very calm. She could guess that at times he may seem very boring, with being so serious, and in charge of keeping everyone in order. But Emilynn could tell that he would be fun to hang out with. He was a huge fan of _Space Heroes_, the TV show, which was really cool because she used to watch it all the time. They planned a marathon some time in they future.

Raph came after Leo on the age scale. He was the tough guy of his brothers. He liked to work out a lot because it helped him to relieve stress, So she imagined him as the strongest, but not the most skilled. It seemed some anger management, but he was really cool to her. She couldn't realize how weird it was, as she doesn't know how he usually acted, but everyone else seemed genuinely shocked. To her, he actually seemed pretty sweet.

Donnie was simply amazing. He was the second youngest of all of the, but his brain was definitely the most advanced. He was more than happy to take her to his lab, and show off some of his inventions, and she was intrigued by every one. She only wished she could see them, as what he was describing seemed to hard to picture. Donnie made her feel smart, and dumb. It wasn't in a bad way, though. She enjoyed listening to him explaining things, even though she couldn't understand.

April was really nice. It turns out, she was sixteen, which was one year older than Emilynn. But age was no obstacle, and they got along well. April explained all about herself and how she became acquainted with the turtles, and Emilynn did the same. April, also told her about her family, and about her mother dying when she was a baby. Emilynn felt extremely sorry for her, because she knew what it was like to lose someone you loved, considering both of her parents were killed when she was little. She told April she was an orphan, but didn't give her any details to her parents' deaths. April could tell it was a touchy subject, so she didn't pry, though she was curious.

Emilynn made sure to avoid Mikey for the day. It was just to much. When someone offered to introduce them, she told them politely that she would rather let him get his rest. The others seemed disappointed that she declined, But didn't force her. It seemed Mikey was putting up a fight, and wanted to get out of bed to see her badly. Don had sedated him eventually, though he didn't like to do it. Emilynn felt bad for making them deal with their insistent little brother, but she still wouldn't meet him. So the youngest brother would have to go another day of not meeting Emilynn, and she would have to wait another day to see her beloved angel.

**HEY! So so so so so so SOOOO sorry this took so long! Let's just say there has been a lot going on in my life right now... between my internet being off for over a week, me getting really sick, my best friend moving away, and a family friend up to visit, big bowl of pasta, there! Okay, I'm trying to get back to writing, I'm just a little off track right now. I'll get, don't worry! This chapter is kind of short, I know. It was going to be longer, but I figured you would want to read some more as soon as possible. So, here's some more... Next chapter we'll FINALLY get Mikey into this story, can't wait! I know I promised it this chapter, but I just wanted to get the chapter out. Really sorry! Please, please _please_ review! It makes me so happy to see nice messages, and I write back, unless you're not a member, of course! 3's!**


End file.
